McCall's 8444
©1966, McCall's 25 Bazaar Boutique Items *A. File tote (12" x 15¼") stiffened with non-woven interfacing smartly carries office homework and magazines for working girl or weekender. *B. Travel bag (6¼" x 9¼") in chamois, felt, or fabric holds personal toiletries for men or women. *C. Felt eyeglass case (2¾" x 6") is brightened with bold felt flowers. *D. Pig pincushion (about 3½" high) in orange velveteen with felt spots and features. *E. Mouse pincushion (about 2" high) in blue velveteen with felt ears and tail and bead eyes. *F. Tomato pincushion (about 5½" high with 5" loop) in red wide-wale corduroy with felt covered cord loop for hanging. *G. Fabric flower (6" diameter with 14" stem) requires no sewing—uses glue, wire, and floral tape. Make them in bucketsful of different cotton prints so the customer can select her own bouquet. *H. Jewel case (8" x 12" opened out), with double pocket and snapped strap for rings, folds and ties neatly. *I. Telephone book cover (shown in burlap with bright felt flowers) fits 9" x 11" books; adjustable to all thicknesses. *J. Book tote (4¾ x 7") covers and carries paperbacks. *K. Bookmark: Pair of jewelled felt mitts (2½" long) over hairclip. *L. Bookmark: Horse's head (2" long) over paper clip. *M. Bookmark: Blue felt band trimmed with bold felt flowers (to match eyeglass case). *N. Tissue cover (purse size 3¾" x 5¼") in gay flowered cotton with opening bound with bias tape. *O. Tissue cover (box size 4¾" x 10" x 2½") in gay flowered cotton with opening trimmed with corded piping and elastic across base corners to hold. *P. Curler cap in printed sheer has six ruffles around the edge and a ruffled topknot. *Q. Scourball (9" diameter) of nylon net, with net loop for hanging, brightens the bathroom and scrubs with tub as well. *R. Whiskbroom (purse size 5" long) of nylon net thru brass ring held by fabric band. *S. Curler bag (6½" diameter, 12" deep), with tubing drawstring, has outside all-around pockets for clips, nets, and combs; lots of room inside for curlers. *T. Hairspray cover (for 2⅝ diameter, 15 oz. can) is two-pieced; flick off top when spraying, pop it on again afterwards. *U. Toe puffs (5½" x 3¼"), stuffed to keep shoes smooth, have brass ring grips. *V. Shoe mitts in nylon jersey with round elastic in casings; OR, grosgrain ribbon or cord drawstrings. *W. Hanging laundry bag (17" x 24"), fitted over coat hanger, has edges and slash opening. *X. Shoulder shield (19½" x 9") fits over coat hanger and garment. *Y. Giant laundry bag (19" x 34") has two large contrasting outside pockets, cable cord drawstring thru casing at top. Links to reviews/blog posts Sources/Vendors *Your Pattern Shop *Resurrections Gallery your photos of this pattern made up Wishlist your username, and make sure your preferences allow for people to contact you via e-mail. Do not list your email address here! Category:Vintage Sewing Patterns Category:McCall's Category:McCalls Category:Accessories Category:Bazaar Items Category:1960s Category:Book Covers Category:Bags Category:Eyeglass Cases Category:Fabric Flowers Category:Tissue Covers Category:Curler Caps Category:Curler Bags Category:Travel Bags Category:Laundry Bags Category:Crafts Category:1966 Category:Pin Cushion